Days of the week
by Usuian13
Summary: Small stories of how people notice Kevedd before it happen. I'm not sure if I will continue this... (I'm cleaning my computer, and publishing all my 'maybe' fanfics.) If anyone has ideas or critics, they would be much appreciate.:) Nat does not belongs to me, he belongs to c2ndy2c1d


**Cafeteria. Monday; 12:24**

Double D walks through the cafeteria. Eddy walks in front -always leading the way, and the skinny tall boy always follows. Not far behind the tallest of the group, Ed, walks absently behind Double D. They continue in their duck-like line, Eddy says something on his common loud matter and Ed laughs even louder. However, this does not matter much to the red-head who observers from his usual table.

Kevin knows he shouldn't stare, and specially stare to the baby faced boy of the group with the beautiful figure and the purest smile with a small gap that Kevin might or might not had try to dedicated a poem to. The red-head sighs, and feels a pair of eyes on his neck. Immediately, he acts like he was looking at something/someone else and then he turns to confront whoever is observing him.

Kevin looks at his team mate, James, who is still looking at him.

"What?!" Kevin says, a bit more rude than he intended to.

"...Nothing" James says and turns away.

**Library. Tuesday; 3:45**

Jefferson couldn't concentrate. Math had always being hard for him, and when the little guy who sits in front of him in history volunteered to tutor him for free -Jefferson took the offer in no time. The kid said his name was Edward. Jefferson should had known he was Double D, and say 'no, but thanks' or 'okay, but lets keep it a secret -like if someone knows I might get murder type of secret.' Now, Jefferson might get murder because of his lack of foreseeing.

"Hello, Mr. Jefferson. Do not tell me you are falling asleep? That would be so disrespectful!" The tutor fixes the position of the thin glasses that hang from the small round nose. Jefferson could still feel Kevin's murder stare drilling two holes in his neck. It sends painful vibrations down his spine. 'is not fair' Jefferson thinks 'I finally got into the team' The idea of getting kick out of the team over dieing left the boy breathless. Double D turns for help and spots Kevin sitting one table away with a tick book between his hands. The tutor takes a moment to read the tittle of the book _(The Salem Witch Trails) _before calling him over.

Kevin flashes a smile that could had being in a cover for Colgate, and it doesn't break even after Jefferson audibly curses under his breath. The little guy forgets to scowl over Jefferson's language, and Kevin offers to take the boy to the infirmary.

It was an awkward walk, and somehow terrifying at the same time. Once both boys were in front of the infirmary Kevin breaks the silence.

"Megan Blacksmith"

Jefferson stays very still, as an animal instinct taking over his system, and nods.

Kevin leans and lets a heavy hand fall on his friends shoulder.

"She is a great math tutor. If I were _You, _I will consider"

**Football field. Wednesday; 4:30**

"WOW!" Double D screams at the sight of a football going over the yellow colored post. Kevin turns away from his dummy, and a huge grim appears on his face at the thought of certain boy being impress by his strength. However, the smile dies when the ginger sees that the exclamations are directed towards Ed. The captain feels his blood boil and a sour taste on his mouth.

"**Hill!**"

Ed takes a moment to recognize his own last name, but runs towards his captain, sending a kiss to his childhood friend. James who sees the scene play winces. Ed is too simply-minded to understand how it works with Kevin. Everyone knows that Ed is part of the EDS's club and the baby (somewhat) of his friends, and that is the only reason why he receives the special treatment from Double D.

"Laps! Now" Kevin screams, feeling bad -now that his anger has fade a little, he will make up to Ed later...but the boy needs to stop showing off.

**Outside of the Library. Thursday; 5:15**

"Dude, is freezing" The blonde girl turns to the red-head.

"You are even more dramatic than _Jefferson_" Kevin says and leans on the brick wall of the library. "Well, I will like to see how you take the cold without a jacket" Nazz jokes, but Kevin understands. Nazz is till wearing her cheerleader uniform and is a windy afternoon. Nazz enjoys the warm feeling of the jacket sinking on her body and she leans next to Kevin. Both turn to face each other.

"So, what are we doing here?" Nazz says and makes a circle to point to their surroundings, and finish by shoveling both hands on the pockets.

"You say you wanna to meet, and talk ...like privately."

"and this is the best you could come with?" Nazz asks, with not a drop of sarcasm because she knows that Kevin has better places than this to 'bro-talk' or whatever.

Kevin brings his shoulders up a few inches higher before dropping them again.

"So..." Nazz looks for a place to start "I heard about Jefferson"

"He is a drama queen"

"Yeah" Nazz agrees and tries to encourage Kevin to continue, but he doesn't. She sighs. "But some people are saying that you had being getting mean...even with Ed."

Kevin looks down and then to his friend.

"Who?!"

"more like who doesn't, but it doesn't really matters. I mean, are you okay? You can be going over something and I wouldn't even know" Kevin nods, both had been busy. Also every time they hang out together people rumor that they are a couple, and they decided that they won't co*k block each other.

"I'm 'k" Kevin says, and it sounds convincing. Nazz narrows her eyes but a smile is form before she finish her decision.

"Then wanna go get some food?"

"Sure, but lets hang out here a little longer" Nazz opens her mouth to ask 'why?' but a door opens faster.

"Salutations, Nazz and Kevin. What a ...lovely surprise" Nazz turns to see Double D, and she returns a smile.

"Hey, finally getting home. Don't study too hard!" Nazz says in her playful causal way.

Double D looks a little hurt, but the look is gone before Nazz could ask as soon as Kevin speaks.

"Hey, Dork" Suddenly Nazz thinks that she had died and now no one can see her spirit, because Double D and Kevin had totally forgotten of her existence.

"Good evening, Kevin" Double D says on a sweet slow voice, like he is trying to lengthen the moment as much as possible.

"I just had a very vigorous studying section. About history non-less, I'm not incredible fond of history but this new book I had been reading _The Salem Witch Trails _is almost hypnotic." Double D says as he brings the book in question higher. Nazz couldn't decide if D was trying to show the book or hide his face; most likely both.

"Oh! Yeah, great stuff." Kevin answers, and wonders why Double D is pouting. "I had always like history, I mean the wars are pretty cool" Kevin isn't sure if he should keep talking or not, and he shuffles back and fore.

"Wars!" D exclaims, more surprise than anything.

"No!" Kevin exclaims right back, scare than Double D would think that wars are violent and unnecessary.

"Hey!" Nazz decides to stop whatever they call that. "Who wanna get some burgers?"

"I...I had to go" Double D says as he walks away "I wouldn't want to ruin …..." Nazz can't catch the rest, but she can easily imagine. And Kevin stands there not sure what to say or do or if he should be running or thinking.

"Oh, boy. Jefferson was not exaggerating" Nazz says and puts a hand on her friend's shoulder.

**Football field. Friday; 7:20**

Someone was screaming in Kevin's ear, but Kevin is too happy and excited to find it annoying. So, he scream higher the name of his team. This set in action a chain reaction. The football team had been walking towards the locker after a well fought victory, but most members had stop to scream their delight. Parents who stay behind laughs, there were many flashes from unknown cameras, and the cheerleaders started scream too. It was then when Kevin spots a thin figure on the first row, celebrating on a calmer fashion but celebrating for the team's victory. Kevin checks turn redder than his hair, and he fast walks to the lockers.

Kevin is almost done stabilizing his heart-beat when he feels a too familiar set of eyes watching him. Kevin wants to sweet understanding Nazz or calm James or even dram-queen easy to scare Jefferson, but on the door frame stands Nat.

"I had been, sooooooooooooooo patient, I'm impress with myself" Kevin groans at his friend's words. Nat had notice Kevin's estrange behavior long ago, but Nat had decided that he should allow Kevin to put his mind in order.

"No." Kevin groans.

"YES!" Nat answers and drops on his knees on the most over dramatic possible way.


End file.
